yo arceus
by galer15 x
Summary: un pokemon  con mala suerte llamado clarence que resulta ser un jolteon decide maldecir a arceus y aprendera una leccion que nunca ol bidara parodia de la pelicula todo poderoso


Yo arceus

Capitulo uno una horrible vida

?: a maldición

A si ese soy yo un desafortunado Pokemon my nombre es Clarence tal vez me conozcan por ser el sufre lo todo de la escuela

Así es creían que los Pokemon no tienen escuela pues que ustedes creen 2 palabras se equivocan muy bien yo soy un jolteon esto es lo que me paso un día

clarence: por que arceus me ases esto maldito golpeador

¿?: con que lo crees así he pues no tienes idea

Me desperte y no sabia quien dijo eso pero de todas formas me puse a dormir asta lo que sucedió el día siguiente

me senté con mis compañeros y comí un helado asta que algo raro sucedió

Clarence: haucs

Un pedazo de hielo me callo en sima después me caí a un charco de lodo y después me di Golpe con un cartel pero estaba bien maldecía y depuse me levante pero justo cuando IVA mi casa una roca me callo en el pie y les dijo eso no me gusto

Justo cuando llegue mi mama se preocupo

Sr. mama de Clarence: pero que te paso

Y yo le dije

Clarence: no te preocupes eso me pasa todo los días

Después de lavarme el lodo me fui a caminar no antes de que casi me golpeara una roca en la cabeza me pregunte

Clarence: dos rocas en un solo día na.

Después creo que un Pikachu vecino Mio aprendió inpact trueno el cual no controlo y me dio ay casi me mata pero por suerte era del mismo elemento que el y solo me dejo inconsciente en un coma

Luego paso lo extra extraño

Vos misteriosa: estará bien después de redirigiste el inpact trueno del chico de su vecindad arceus

Arceus: pues claro este chico es resistente

Vos misteriosa 2: pues claro pues no resistió todo lo que le enviaste enzima (entiéndase el sarcasmo)

Vos misteriosa 3 : deja de ser sarcástico giratina

Después de unos minutos desperté pero no en mi barriada regular sino en el firmamento astral

Clarence : pero que rayos

Arceus: aa ya despertaste

Clarence: …

Giratina: genial arceus ya le atrofiaste el cerebro

Clarence: cállate o.o Uuuu

En ese momento estaba pensando que rayos estas asiendo

Clarence: lo siento

Giratina: mirándolo con cara de quien se cree este niño

Palquia: uf pensé que te íbamos a dar por muerto chico es un grabe error dirigirse así a giratina

Clarence: entonces porque me metieron a qui

Arceus: porque te llame aquí por que crees que mi trabajo es el mas fácil del mundo

Clarence: y tu quien eres

Arceus: arceus

Clarence: Jajajajajaj que risa no te creo ja cuantos centavos ganaría por cuanta veces me dijeron eso

Arceus: tu lo pides lo tienes

En ese momento me hubiera arrepentido por decir eso voltee y mire un millón de centavos acercándose a mi a una velocidad increíble

Clarence: o raaaayoooooooooooooos

En ese mismo instante me sentí como un imán

Clarence: me losa puedes quitar de enzima

Arceus: esta bien ( chasquea lo o.o dedos!)

Clarence: ya se la razón por la que me trajiste así que porque no me dices que quieres de mi

Arceus: lo que quiero de ti es que aprendas una pequeña lección

Clarence: que lección

Arceus: te daré mis poderes asta que aprendas esa lección

Palquia dalgia y giratina se quedaron impresionados por la propuesta de arceus a mi

Palquia: pero señor arceus que pasara con usted

Arceus: no te preocupes palquia yo aun tendré mis poderes

Giratina: quiere decir que el chico tendrá una copia de cada uno de sus poderes

Dalgia: que buena idea ya se porque la dijo señor

Lo siguiente que ISO arceus fue lazarme un rayo y consiguiente deserte en el centro Pokemon

Después me dieron el alta y Salí pensando que todo esto fue un mal sueño y me dirigía a my casa no se que paso pero derepente estaba volando

Clarence: aaaaaaaaa pero que rayos

Después de esa locura fui a dar un aterrizaje forzoso que no fue nada lindo que digamos después de eso me dije a mi mismo

Clarence: tranquilo Clarence tranquilo solo fue una ilucion

Después de eso un ónix estaba por la calle y por accidente o pura coincidencia dejo caer una roca que se dirigía a mi me con mis manos como si fuera a agarrarla y la agarre

Clarence: ¡hehehehahahajajajajajaja!

De repente apareció arceus

Arceus:(en forma de un asumaril blanco) te gusta

Clarence: ¿ arceus que te paso?

Arceus: cambie de forma para no atraer a otros Pokemons

Arceus: hay reglas con mis poderes numero 1 los puedes usar como quieras y cuando quieras numero 2 solo tus amigos, tus padre, parientes y conocidos deben saberlo y no se los deben decir a otros entendiste y la mas crucial e importante de todas respeta la reglas numero 1 y 2 entendiste además ya se lo dije a tus p adres y amigos así que guardaran bien tu secreto

Clarence: y que aras tu mientras

Arceus: me tomare unas vacaciones

Clarence: engarrote seme ay señor tu no deberías tomar vacaciones

Arceus: tu encargate mientras tanto

Clarence: aaayy bueno esta bien

Arceus: bueno chao

Se fue y se desvaneció en el aire

Entonces me fui sin saber que me sucederían después con estos fantásticos poderes


End file.
